She'll Be There (Preview)
by Hullabaloo Torkalloo
Summary: The story of Peter Tork and his childhood friend, Hayley Jackson, who moved to Los Angeles with her mother after her parent's divorce, comes to visit Peter every winter break. Each year they quickly fall into their old routine, but not this year. Somethin


**Author's Note:**** I made up this story before Christmas Break. I heard the news about the Connecticut shooting. I appreciated Barack Obama for having such a great heart, which he showed emotions, and sympathy towards to those who have died. I pray for the students, their families, their teachers, and the people who were involved in the shooting, and Peter Tork's hometown to be safe. I cried when it happened and I'll never forgive the shooter on what he had done, even the parents of those students who had an affection and love for their sons and daughters would never forgive the shooter. May the Lord, our Maker, bless the ones who were perished, and put up a fence around those who were suffering, their homes, and all that they had on every side; one of the major, overwhelming, tragic events that I will never ****forget.**

* * *

_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age_

_The child is grown, and puts away childish things._

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies._

~Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

**Part One: Peter Tork**

**PREFACE**

Have you ever had a feeling that you fell in love with your best friend? A true friend reaches for your hand, and touches your heart? A friend who was one of the nicest people you can have, and one of the best things you can be with?

There's always this one person who kept you up all night, whom you exchanged secrets with, shared your most exaggerated out of this world, impossible to reach dreams, your silly jokes and joined you with all your stupid and dumbest ideas, who had your back and he or she got yours. There's always this one person whom you can call a sister or a brother, even if you aren't even blood related. The one you mostly had in common with: you both had passion in music, the same month that you were born, the same languages you spoke, and the same family background. You had childhood memories to cherish with.

But then, your friend told you that her parents had a divorce recently, and her family was separated. Every winter, you looked forward to a visit from her, your childhood pal, who moved away with her mother after her parent's divorce; the day she leave at your 15th Frienniversary that you celebrate every New Year's Eve. She promised to keep in touch with you whenever she was gone. But her promise was broken. She neglected and forgotten all the letters and calls you had sent her. You decided to move on and forget about her, but deep inside your heart, she was the missing piece that made your world complete. You then seek your fame and fortune in Los Angeles, lived with four guys in a beach house, formed a band called "The Monkees", until you met your friend a few years later. She wasn't the girl you thought she should be. She'd changed. The former "girl next door" now had a different face and personality. But you knew that somewhere beneath the Goth, "Old Hayley" still exists, and you were determined to find her… even if it means pissing her off. Until one inconsequential thing had gone wrong.

Your friend had a car accident, had a coma, and had lost everything she had known. Her friends, her family, her world, and your childhood with her; you tried your best to reintroduce her to the world where she came from, to bring back her memory, and her life.

* * *

**A Child Is Born**

Friday, December 28, 1956

Location: Storrs, Connecticut.

Time: 1:05 a.m.

"Ugh! John! AAAHHH!" I woke up from the noise that resonated across the hall. I opened the door, and quickly went inside my parents' room. Mom was damped in sweat, with a big bump on her belly, and dad sat beside her.

"Okay, Virginia. Just breathe. I'll call an ambulance."

"Dad, what's going on?" Nick and Chris appeared behind me. I looked frantically at my parents.

"Peter, call the ambulance. The baby's coming! You're mom's pregnant, I'll make sure she's okay." Mom screeched like a dying horse. I rushed downstairs to the living room and called the hospital.

"Hello? Yes, uh, I, um… this is an emergency! Yes! My mom is pregnant, and we need an ambulance to get her to the hospital, hurry!"

"_Okay, calm down. What's the address of your house?_"

"23 Hillside Circle, Eastwood Road."

"_Name, please?_"

"Peter Thorkelson; the first four letters is like Thor."

"_Okay, Mr. Thorkelson. The ambulance would be there in fifteen minutes._"

**~Monkees~**

"Peter, I'm hungry." Chris whimpered.

"Didn't you just eat hotdogs already?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." Chris whined.

"All right, little man. Let's go to the lobby and buy some food. Nick, you want to come?"

He simply nodded.

We've been waiting in the John Memorial Hospital, for about half an hour. Dad was in the ER with mom, since she was in labor, and he ordered me to keep an eye with my five-year-old brother, Chris. I bought some sandwiches for Nick also when we were at the lobby. We went back at the eighth floor and dad, and the doctor; Mr. Jefferson, came to announce us that the baby was a girl. We went to the ICU to see mom, with a tiny baby cradled in her arms. Mom was crying, and we approached her.

"Peter, where is she? I want to see her." I lifted Chris up to get a good look at the baby. He gasped, surprised to see her.

"She's so cute!"

"Yeah, I know. What would you name her, mom?" I asked.

"Anne. Anne Elizabeth."

"Gramps name?"

"Yes. I love your grandmother so much. Remember you had a good connection with her?"

I nodded. I did remember. Gramps was the only friend that I trusted; she supported me when I'm down, and took excellent care of me, when my parents were not around. I stared at the baby, amazed by her appearance. Her chubby round face was adorable; her eyes were big, crystal blue, just like dads. Her hands balled into tiny, fragile fists. Her skin was reddish. I touched it, and it felt so smooth. Her tiny lips were pursed in a thin line; she cooed peacefully into our mother's arms. She was perfect.

"Hello, Anne. Welcome to the family." I smiled.

Chris, Nick and I sat down at the waiting room. Dad was at the receptionist desk filling in papers. Chris rested his head on Nick's lap, while Chris's feet was on my lap. I tried to keep myself awake, when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Peter?" I looked up and my face lit up when I saw Haley I gently put Nick's feet on the chair, so I could stand up and hug her. She looked beautiful. With her auburn hair pulled back into a braid, her evergreen eyes glistened, her skin as white as snow, as if she'd been glowing, and her dress that captivated her curvy figure, and long slender arms.

"How do you know where I was?"

"You're dad called home. He told me you have a baby sister. Congratulations." She simpered. "So, what's her name?"

"Anne Elizabeth."

"I want to see her." I stuck out my hand and led her to the ICU. I knocked on the door, and mom smiled weakly at us. She still has the baby on her arms. Haley smiled, and approached mom to greet her.

"Hello, Haley." Mom greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Thorkelson. Wow, she's one fine baby. Um, may I?" Mom gave Anne to Hayley. She carefully carried her by her arms, and Anne curled her tiny finger around Haley's. The baby cooed.

"Hey, Annie. I'm Haley your brother's friend. It's so nice to meet you. Oh, you're so adorable. I wish I had a sister like her." I frowned. When we were little, Hayley always dreamed of having a brother or a sister to play with. She and I had come up with names, written on a scrap of paper, when her mother, Denise, was pregnant. Sadly, she miscarried the baby. Hayley kept asking and asking her parents when the baby was coming. Her parents tried to explain, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Hayley got upset, went to her room, and never came out. I even tried to get her out of there, when I brought some toys to play with her.

"Hayley, come on. Don't you want to play?" I rapped on her door.

"No! Go away!" I realized the door was unlocked. I opened it and peeked inside. There were scattered papers everywhere. Drawings of stick people labeled, "The Baby and Me". Drawings of her family with a drawing of a blank face with a question mark in it. She wrote "Baby's name?" I found Haley curled up in a ball from her bed. I heard a muffled cry, whimpering. I shook her from her bed and she angrily sat up.

"Daddy said that the baby… died."

"I know."

"What do I do, Peter?" she wiped her tears from her sleeve.

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't have anyone to play with. No one to love or care, or share my room with."

"You have me, Hayley. I will be there for you, no matter what. Even when you're far away, like you're in Paris and I'm in the Arctic, I will still be there, and never forget you."

"The Arctic? You will die from the cold, and get eaten by polar bears!"

"Fine, in London. But, I will be right here." I touched her flat chest with my index finger, where her heart should be. She smiled, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Peter. Please stay?"

"I love you, too, Hayley. And I promise." We snuggled from her bed for a really long time, and we fell asleep.

"Where're your parents?" I asked her. Hayley gave the baby back to mom, and she led me out the room. She shook her head and looked away, her lips pursed.

"What?" I pressed. She didn't answer. I gave up and went back to the waiting room to sit down.

"My parents are not together anymore." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" She sat down beside me.

"Dad cared about his record business than his family. He found out mom had an affair with another guy. She told me she started seeing this guy a few months ago, and dad got upset. Ever since dad got rich, he forgot about us. It was awful; he had done a lot of drinking lately. He never forgave her. " She blinked, in an attempt to get rid of the tears from the corners of her eyes. I put my arm around her, as she put her head on my chest, trembling. When she cries, no noise comes out. No whimper, no sniffing, and no hiccups came out from her. I could tell because, her lips trembled every time she was about to cry.

"It's okay. When did this happen?" I clearly don't understand. They were a perfect family. Her parents seemed to love each other. Even at parties that I went with them, they showed love and affection to one another with no shame. They held their hands, cuddled, snuggled, with Hayley's dad, Richard's arm around his wife, and kissed every time they said, "I love you" in front of us. They were not afraid to show it. Then how come it went to a situation like this? Divorce? Separation? I don't see anything going on with them. They were normal, living in a normal life, a normal world.

"A week ago, Tuesday… and Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving Connecticut in New Year's Eve, with my mom, moving in with her boyfriend in Los Angeles. I- I don't know when I would be coming back." My heart sank when she said this. New Year's Eve; the day we celebrate our fifteenth frienniversary. The day she will be leaving, and God-knows-when she will be coming back.


End file.
